Stand By Me
by Blaze Productions
Summary: Two twins go on a Pokemon Journey together with their older brother. Who are the Legendary Hunters and how is the family linked to the legendaries? Read and Review. I'm back!
1. The Journey Begins

**A/N: I don't own Pokemon in anyway. I will try not to make it as boring as you think it will be. There will be suspense through the story. **

**Season 1: The Johto Region**

**Stand By Me**

**Episode 1- The Annoying Rival! The Journey Begins**

The sun broke through the slumbering night, destroying all darkness that surrounded the region of Johto. The warm air surrounded the town of New Bark Town. The warm dry air filled the filled the new trainer's nostrils as he slept through the night. The air conditioner was on full blast. He slept peacefully, dreaming peacefully. He smiled as he felt the pillow. His dark hair lay on the pillow. His body was covered in a blanket with blue and white stripes.

The sun finally rose in the sky. He woke up from the sun's rays to reveal his eye color: a hint of amber and brown with hints of green and ruby. His tan body was now illuminated. He lifted the cover to reveal himself wearing a blue t-shirt with black silky pants with white socks. He lifted his upper body, feeling all the bones snap, crack and pop. He stretched out to get his blood flowing through his veins and back to the heart. He rolled out of bed and landed on the floor carefully, without waking anybody up. He groaned as he stood up slowly as his feet touched the bare wooden floor. He walked toward the brunette door and opened it, heading toward the bathroom. He closed the door and locked it. He went in and took off all of his clothes and turned the shower on.

He felt the hot water trickle on his chest and his hair. He put on the new soap that was on the shelf. Feeling the hot steam was going to be missed. Sure, there will be other showers, but, he will miss this one greatly. He loved going into this shower every day, because it was the only place where he had… privacy. He has a sister and they're both twins. She can't stand him and vice versa. He turned off the shower and dried off just in time to hear the vicious knocking from the door.

"Come on Fumiya, gosh! You certainly are taking a long time in that shower!" she yelled.

"I'll be done in a minute Remi!" yelled Fumiya as he was brushing his teeth and hair, "Gosh! It's a great thing I got in here before you, because you would take three hours to get ready!"

"No, I don't!" said Remi from behind the door.

"Then how come it takes you fifteen minutes to place on your nail tips?" asked Fumiya.

"I have to place them on PERFECTLY!" she yelled.

Fumiya rolled his eyes as he wrapped the towel around his waist and opened the door. Her hair was a mess, with the same eye color as Fumiya.

"Get in here, now!" grumbled Fumiya as he walked out the door.

Suddenly, he was kicked in the family jewels by his sister. He fell on the floor in excruciating pain.

"Don't mess with someone who was born fifteen seconds before you!" she said, "HA!"

She slammed the door. When the shower turned on, she was in her own little world. Fumiya smiled and had a plan. He walked into the bathroom and flushed the toilet. Suddenly, the showerhead got hotter and she screamed as he laughed and slammed the door.

"FUMIYA!" hollered Remi, "YOU'RE GOING TO GET IT WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS SHOWER!"

Fumiya laughed as he went to his room, but suddenly someone grabbed him by the shoulder. She was wearing a purple nightgown with black hair and greenish eyes.

"Fumiya, that was cruel," she said, "When she's done, I want you to apologize." 

"I will Mom," said Fumiya.

"Good," she said.

"Yeah, right," he mumbled.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" yelled his mother.

"Uh, nothing!" said Fumiya.

"Okay, I guess I have no choice. Since you are both leaving today, you two will travel together. I will make sure of it!" said his mother.

"Oh man!" yelled Fumiya, "Come on!"

"Well," said his mother, "I am not giving you sympathy. Remember what you did to your older sister and older brothers?"

"Yeah, it was fun!" said Fumiya.

"Well, how would you like it if someone did it to you?" asked his mom.

Fumiya said nothing. He ran into his room and got dressed. As he changed into his black silky shorts, he mumbled under his breath.

"I can't wait to leave," he said, "That way I can have my own room and I can torture my sister however I want!"

He took out a green t-shirt and put it over his head and through the sleeves. He grabbed his jean jacket and decided to wear it. He walked down the red stairs and walked into the kitchen. The kitchen was filled with cabinets, a microwave, a counter in the middle with another oven, a stove and the best part, a brick oven. A brick oven that was used by the last owner of the house they were living in. He found his black backpack on the counter with a yellow one next to it. He heard his mother yell in the background.

"FUMIYA! CAN YOU PACK YOUR SISTER'S BACKPACK TOO AS SHE GETS DRESSED?" asked his mother.

"Yes!" said Fumiya. He opened the backpacks and put two first-aid kits in for their Pokemon. Only three trainers were going to be there. Him, her and their rival: Mai Stevens.

The Minamoto Family and the Stevens Family never got along. They competed against each other last Christmas to see which house was better lit. The Minamoto Family lost five years in a row. That's because they have almost next to no money from their mother and father. That's why they were going on this journey, to not also explore but to help out with their family. Last year, their second son, Ken gave them half of his money. He was loaded! Completely loaded!

Fumiya finally zipped up the first-aid kits, a couple of snacks, Pokemon food, and fifteen mini deli sandwiches made by the best deli they could find. In the white cooler he put sodas, and a couple of yogurts. Finally, a purse and his wallet were there, each of them contain 20 dollars each. Half came from their parents and half came from their older siblings. He put his trainer license in his wallet and put hers in her credit card part of her beautiful yellow purse. She got downstairs and grabbed her backpack while Fumiya grabbed his. He went to the cabinet and pulled out an eight pack of cereal.

"What kind of cereal do you want?" asked Fumiya.

"Chocolate Cravings," said Remi.

He literally threw the brown box at her and he grabbed the golden box called, "Honey Nutty". He took out two bowls and poured them each.

"Moo-Moo Milk?" asked Fumiya.

"No thanks," said Remi.

Fumiya shrugged and poured milk in his bowl. He closed the cap and closed the door. He gave her a spoon and they began to eat breakfast in silence.

"Mommy said I'm going with you!" she said.

"I know," said Fumiya, he said as he continued.

"I can't wait!" said Remi.

"_I wish I could just ditch her in the woods," _thought Fumiya.

Suddenly, his mother came downstairs.

"I'm so happy. You guys are going to be great trainers and I hope you guys win. Good luck! Go get them my children!" she said.

"We will," said Fumiya, "Bye!"

Fumiya and Remi walked out the door and looked outside. They saw the leaves blowing with the wind going east. The dirt road was waiting for them. They looked at their house for the last time and walked toward the center of New Bark Town.

"Do you think we're going to return home?" asked Fumiya.

"I'm sure of it," said Remi, "We are their last hope!"

Fumiya nodded as they walked down the dirt path into the center of town. A couple of houses were there and then there was a huge laboratory with a green roof.

"That must be Professor Elm's lab," said Remi.

"No duh," said Fumiya as they walked inside.

They walked into the lounge area. There, they saw a slim man. He has brown hair and glasses and he wore a white lab coat over his green shirt.

"Hey, Fumiya and Remi are you ready to fufill your dream like your older siblings?" asked Professor Elm.

"Sure," said Fumiya.

"Okay," said Remi.

Suddenly, they heard someone walk toward them. She was wearing a black shirt and green jogging bottoms with blonde hair and purple eyes.

"Oh, look who it is? The runts of the litter!" she said.

Fumiya clenched his fists, "Hello, Mai."

"It's Ms. Stevens to you, you baka!" she said.

Elm nodded, "Oh, this will be exciting. Follow me to the lab, where you will get your Pokemon."

Mai, Fumiya and Remi noticed the crimson and white Poke Balls on the table. He released all of them. There was a four legged Pokemon that was green with a leaf over its head with red eyes. The next one was a blue and yellow Pokemon with flames coming out of it with squinty eyes and the next one was blue with red scales down the back with claws and huge eyes.

"So, creepy!" said Mai, as she pointed to the blue crocodile like Pokemon, "I'll take him!"

Mai grabbed the blue Pokemon.

"His name is Totodile, the Water element!" said Elm.

Remi turned to the leaf Pokemon, "It's better than the guy that shoots fire. I will take him."

"That is Chikorita, one of the Grass types," said Elm.

Fumiya carried Cyndaquil in his arms.

"I guess I choose this… Cyndaquil?" asked Fumiya.

"Yes, the fire type Cyndaquil," said Elm.

He gave them five Poke Balls to each and a red handheld device. He opened it from the sides and both sides of the Pokedex opened up to reveal white buttons, blue buttons and black buttons with a screen in the middle.

"Your Pokedex version 2.0," said Elm, "It's the 2nd Generation Pokedex. If you catch a good decent amount of Pokemon, I could possibly give you the next Pokedex for you guys to go further. In the meantime, all three of you are registered in the Silver Conference. The nearest gym is in Violet City. Good luck!"

Remi, Fumiya and Mai walked out the door and when no sooner did Fumiya walk toward the exit. Mai smiled.

"Hey, how about we have a battle?" asked Mai, "Winner takes half their money."

Remi put a hand on Fumiya's shoulder, "I don't think you should."

"I'm going to do it anyway," said Fumiya, "My Cyndaquil needs practice."

Remi nodded.

Mai picked up Totodile's Pokeball and sent it out. Fumiya released Cyndaquil and the altercation began.

**Battle Situation:**

**PKMN Trainer Mai's Totodile vs PKMN Trainer Fumiya's Cyndaquil**

**One on One Battle with No Time Limit**

**Battle Begins in 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…**

**BATTLE START!  
**

Fumiya picked up his Pokedex, "I never battled before. What are his attacks?"

"**Cyndaquil's attacks are as follows: Tackle and Leer. Tackle is a basic attack that all Pokemon start with and Leer lowers the defense of the opposing Pokemon."**

"Cyndaquil, use Leer!" said Fumiya.

Cyndaquil's eyes made Totodile so scared, that he screamed for his life and looked toward its trainer.

"Totodile, don't be offended. You have claws, so scratch him!" yelled Mai.

Cyndaquil was scratched vigorously by Totodile.

"Tackle," said Fumiya.

Cyndaquil tackled Totodile in the face, causing Totodile to hit the dirt.

"Tackle him again!" said Fumiya.

"Scratch!" yelled Mai.

They both ran at each other and when just was when it was about to get ugly, Totodile flew toward Mai. The scratch attack was negated due to the force of Cyndaquil's tackle. Totodile tried to get up but he was knocked out.

"Totodile," yelled Mai.

"Yes, I win!" said Fumiya, "We did it, Cyndaquil."

Cyndaquil jumped toward Fumiya as they hugged each other.

"This is so not fair," said Mai, "Take your money. I'm going home! WAAH! I want my mommy!"

The money was pushed into Fumiya's hand as she ran home to heal Totodile. A total of 40 dollars was in his pocket. He split the 20 dollars with Remi.

"Thanks," said Remi.

"Anytime," said Fumiya.

"Shall we?" asked Remi.

Fumiya and Remi looked one last time at New Bark Town. When Fumiya was about to return him, Cyndaquil shook his head.

"You don't want to go in here?" asked Fumiya.

Cyndaquil nodded. Fumiya opened the backpack and let him inside.

"You know his back will go on fire right?" asked Remi.

"I know," said Fumiya, "I'm sure he'll control it!"

Suddenly, bits of flame came out.

"Cyndaquil," he yelled, "Do you want to go in that Poke Ball?" 

Cyndaquil shook his head.

"Then don't do it while your in there!" said Fumiya.

They noticed a sign as they walked toward the edge of town.

**ROUTE 29: EAST TO CHERRYGROVE CITY, NORTH TO ROUTE 46.**

Remi and Fumiya looked at each other and continued on their way. What will happen next? Well, you might as well find out soon.

**This is a chance where you can make your own characters and the first two will join with these two trainers. **

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Description:**

**Personality:**

**Friend or Foe:**

**Occupation: **(Trainer, Coordinator, Breeder, Doctor, Team Rocket Grunt, Admin, etc.)

**Pokemon:**

**Attire: **

**Additional Info: **


	2. The Spy At Palm Hills

A/N: Hey, let's continue…

**Episode 2: The Spy at Palm Hills**

Still traversing on the dirt road on Route 29, Fumiya and Remi Minamoto continue their journey as they head for Violet City and their first gym battle. The sun illuminated the whole region of Hoenn as they continued. Fumiya listened softly to the calm snores of his Cyndaquil as they continued. They were about a quarter of the way to the next town. And so far, the last three hours, they trained Chikorita and Cyndaquil and then they rested. Then, the two twins started to fight… again and decided not to talk to each other the rest of the day. They finally arrived into a town they never heard of before.

"Is this Cherrygrove?" asked Remi.

Fumiya looked at the new town map that he got before he left Elm's lab, "No, sorry."

"THEN WHERE IN THE WORLD ARE WE?" yelled Remi.

He pointed to the map to show where they are.

"PALM HILLS. GOSH, YOU ARE OLDER THAN ME AND YOU DO NOT KNOW HOW TO READ A MAP? GOSH!" yelled Fumiya.

Remi nodded, "Well, is there a Pokemon Center? I can't wait to take a nice clean shower!" she said.

Fumiya shook his head, "No Pokemon Center, sorry!" he said.

"OH MAN!" she yelled, "Then, where can we stay for the rest of the night!"

He pointed to a big brown building that said, "The Trainer's Lounge" on the rooftop.

"Where do you think smart one?" asked Fumiya, "There's a hotel. Let's go!"

They walked toward the center of Palm Hills, where they saw all the rich mansions and they found the hotel in the center. They pulled on the golden handles, pulling the door open. They walked into the main lobby and noticed other trainers there with their Pokemon. There was a red carpet that extended all over the place. They walked to the front desk to notice a guy with flaming green hair and red eyes. He was wearing black pants and a blue shirt.

"Hello, you here for a room?" asked the person.

"Actually, two," said Fumiya.

"Well, I'm sorry," he said, "But, there is only one room left."

"How much? We'll pay," said Remi.

"It costs 65 dollars for one night," said the clerk.

They both paid him 80 dollars and got 15 dollars back. Seven went to Remi, Eight went to him. She took the hotel key and they both landed on the fifth floor.

While they entered the elevator, the clerk closed the counter temporarily and went to the back of the room. He took out his walkie-talkie and began to talk.

"Pokemon Hunter Mark, this is Ben. These trainers are the chosen ones. I can sense it. I want you to go at them and take them out. They are in room 507, get here now!"

"_On my way," _he said.

There, they noticed two beds with a TV and a videophone. There was a huge bathroom as well. Remi and Fumiya couldn't believe it as they walked toward the beds.

"Interesting," said Remi.

"Exactly what I thought," said Fumiya, "I'm going to call mom."

Fumiya sat down and used the videophone. He dialed a number and called his mother and father.

"Hello? Minamoto Residence?" asked someone in a male voice.

"Uh dad, this is Fumiya," he said over the phone.

"FUMIYA!" he yelled, "How are you? Where's your sister? Is she with you? What Pokemon did you get? Ken, Gaku and Kazumi came home earlier. I think Ken is the only around. The others left for a reason."

"Fine… Bathroom… Yes… Cyndaquil," said Fumiya over the phone.

"Okay," he said. Suddenly, the phone was snatched and the videophone turned on. It was Ken. He had slick black hair wearing a blue shirt with a black leather jacket. He has the same eye color like his father.

"Bro!" said Ken.

"Ken," said Fumiya, "What do you want?"

"Just wondering how's the youngest of the group doing?" asked Ken.

"Well, he's fine. I'm in Palm Hills right now," said Fumiya.

"Palm Hills? ALREADY?" asked Ken.

Fumiya nodded in response.

"It took me like five days to get there," said Ken.

"That's because you went around in circles," said Fumiya.

"Oh," said Ken as he turned away from the screen.

"What do you think anyway of my new Orange Island League Badges?" asked Ken.

Fumiya looked as he revealed his badge case. It was a square blue case with golden stripes and there was the Coral Eye Badge, the Sea Ruby Badge, the Jade Star Badge and the Spike Shell Badge. He even had the Orange Cup Trophy in his hand.

"Not bad for a person who started his third league challenge," said Fumiya.

"Thanks," said Ken.

"Where are you headed to now? Kanto? Battle Frontier? Hoenn? Sinnoh?" asked Fumiya.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know," said Ken, "Maybe, I should tag along with you guys." 

My day just got worse. Ken is coming along with me for the ride.

"For what?" asked Fumiya.

"I need to take a huge break and besides I want to explore Johto again," he said.

I groaned.

"I should be there in a second," said Ken.

"Okay," said Fumiya.

Remi got out of the bathroom just in time to see him hang up. He walked over to Cyndaquil and rubbed his back.

"What's going on?" asked Remi.

"Ken's coming on our journey," said Fumiya.

"KEN? As in second oldest Ken?" asked Remi, "Sweet."

Remi saw a Skarmory fly overhead, landing down at the hotel. There, the twins went out and they saw Ken walking toward the lobby with Skarmory now in his Poke Ball. He got on the elevator and went to the fifth floor. Remi began to dash to the elevator.

"KEN! MY BROTHER! OH MY! HOW GREAT IT IS TO SEE YOU!" said Remi.

"Thanks," said Ken, "Where's Fumiya?"

"Rubbing his Cyndaquil," said Fumiya.

"Cyndaquil?" asked Fumiya.

"Yeah, couldn't believe it huh?" asked Remi.

Fumiya opened the door to let Ken and Remi in.

"So, what are you going to do now?" asked Ken as he sat on one of the beds.

"We haven't figured it out yet," said Remi as she sat down on the chair next to the videophone.

"We were thinking of going out and training," said Remi.

Ken laughed as he talked to them, "COME ON! YOU THINK TRAINERS JUST TRAIN? THEY HAVE FUN! I KNOW A PLACE IN PALM HILLS WHERE YOU ARE REALLY GOING TO ENJOY! THE MOVIES!"

Fumiya and Remi looked at each other and just nodded.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Darkness covered most of Johto as Remi, Ken and Fumiya went to the Palm Hills Theatre to see **_Poke Rangers Overtech Overdrive vs Rara Von Rangers._**

"How interesting. Never heard of these guys," said Ken.

"They've been on the air since 2006," said Fumiya.

"Oh, so they pretty much try to save the Hoenn from evil machines. Right?" said Remi.

"Yes, Remi. You deserve a medal!" said Fumiya.

They sat in the middle as they watched the movie. The movie was so fierce with Baronaw's rage to destroy the world with his new monster, the Pink Psychrator. The Overtech Rangers and the Rara Von Rangers teamed up and destroyed their plans to dominate the world with machines. After the movie, they went out and began to walk back.

"Oh my, that was the greatest movie I ever seen," said Ken as they walked back toward the hotel.

Fumiya nodded as they continued on toward the hotel. The brisk air filled their nostrils as something draconian was about to happen. A shadowy figure appeared before them.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Ken.

"I'm a Legendary Hunter. I must destroy the legendary protectors of the Pokemon if we plan to destroy the world using the power of darkness," he said.

"Huh?" asked Fumiya.

The Pokemon Hunter snickered, "I am here Legend of the North Wind, Legend of the Sea and Legend of Thunder to kill you. All of you. And you won't stop me." 

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Ken, "But if you want to battle us, we are willing to do so." 

"Fine," said the hunter, "As you wish. Go, Houndoom!"

The Pokemon was red and black with white bones on it. He howled like a wolf as he stepped closer. Ken stood ready to fight.

"You two aren't ready to fight this type of Pokemon. I am," he said, "Salamence, let's show them!"

A blue Pokemon appeared from his Poke Ball It had red wings and he breathed fire from his mouth.

_**Battle Situation:**_

_**PKMN Trainer Ken vs PKMN Hunter No. 1**_

_**Pokemon: Salamence vs Houndoom**_

_**One-on-one battle with no time limit**_

_**BATTLE STARTS NOW!  
**_

Fumiya and Remi both took out their Pokedex and scanned for both of them.

"**No. 373- Salamence: The Dragon Pokemon. Salamence came about as a result of long-held dream of growing wings. It is said that this powerful desire triggered its cellular mutation, causing it to sprout magnificent wings."**

On Remi's Pokedex, it scanned Houndoom.

"**No. 229- Houndoom: The Dark Pokemon. If you are burned by the flames that shoot its mouth, the pain will never go away."**

"Wow," said Fumiya.

"Uh-huh," said Remi.

"Salamence, start off with Dragon Claw," said Ken.

Salamence slashed Houndoom with one of his claws. Houndoom quickly jumped out of the way.

"Use Bite!" said the hunter.

He bit Salamence in the neck.

"Shake it off, buddy!" said Ken.

He shook it off and growled.

"Use Dragon Rage!" said Ken.

Salamence released blue flames from his mouth as it did damage to Houndoom. Houndoom tried to counteract it with his Flamethrower, but it was too powerful.

Houndoom fell backwards in horror.

"Salamence, use Wing Attack!"

Salamence's wings began to glow. He flew toward Houndoom and SMACK! It hit Houndoom.

"Dragon Dance!" said Ken.

A red energy wave came above him, increasing his Attack power and Speed Power.

"Finish it off with Aerial Ace!" he yelled.

Salamence slashed Houndoom in one stroke, making him faint. The Hunter returned his Pokemon.

"Go, Umbreon!" yelled the Pokemon Hunter.

Fumiya turned to the black Pokemon with yellow rings and red eyes.

"**No. 197 Umbreon- The Moonlight Pokemon. On the night of a full moon, or when it gets excited. The Pokemon's rings turn yellow."**

"Interesting," said Remi as she looked over his data.

_**Battle Situation:  
**_

_**Salamence vs Umbreon**_

_**BATTLE START!  
**_

Umbreon began to run toward Salamence with his agility.

"Hidden Power!" he yelled.

Suddenly, the rings began to glow all over Umbreon as he shot Salamence in the heart. It was super effective.

"Now, Faint Attack!" he yelled.

Umbreon began to glow purple as he charged and attacked. Umbreon hit Salamence with so much power.

"Salamence, can you fight anymore buddy?" asked Ken.

Salamence shook his head no and Ken returned him.

"Oh, who are you going to use now?" asked the person.

"I'm going to use… Hitmontop!" said Ken.

Fumiya and Remi decided not to use their Pokedexes as they watched what happened next.

_**Battle Situation:**_

_**Hitmontop vs Umbreon**_

_**BATTLE START!  
**_

Ken got angry and decided to finish him off with a type advantage.

"Hitmontop, use Triple Kick!"

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! Umbreon fell on the floor.

"Psybeam!" he yelled.

"Dodge!" said Ken.

The rainbow beam was dodged and Hitmontop began to attack.

"Use Hi Jump Kick!"

Hitmontop got off his spinning position and kicked Umbreon, causing it to faint.

"Umbreon, return," said the hunter.

He returned Umbreon and ran toward the woods. Fumiya, Remi and Ken walked over toward him.

"Wow," said Ken, "Who are these guys? Why am I called Legend of the North Wind?"

"I don't know," said Remi.

"Well, we better find out fast. Who knows what will happen to the Pokemon now!" said Fumiya.

"Not to mention the whole world," said Remi, "The point is we got to figure out who wants us dead."

"Exactly," said Ken.

He returned Hitmontop to his Poke Ball and they both went to the hotel. The next morning, the three siblings walked out of the hotel and continued on their journey.

"To tell you the truth," said Fumiya, "I have never seen a good battle like that." 

The sun was still in the east heading toward high noon as they walked toward a fork in the road. One road lead to Cherrygrove and the other lead to Blackthorn City.

"Where are we going?" asked Ken.

"I think this is the exit to Route 46," said Remi.

Ken looked at her and then turned to the sign.

"I'm just saying," said Remi.

"If you're going to Cherrygrove, you better head to the left. That road is very treacherous. You are amateurs. You won't be able to head up Mountain Road," said Ken.

"It must be very dangerous then, huh?" asked Fumiya.

Ken nodded, "And not to change conversation, but I think Cyndaquil's hungry."

"Are you really?" asked Fumiya.

Cyndaquil nodded, "Cynda! Cyndaquil!" 

"I guess we should stop here, while we contemplate," said Fumiya.

And while they had lunch, they began talking about what they will do next…

**A/N: Next chapter on STAND BY ME, due to Remi's stupid mistake, the three siblings are lost on the southern part of Mountain Road, where they meet a young trainer who was also lost. Find out what happens on STAND BY ME.**

**Episode 3- The Lost Trainer **


	3. The Lost Trainer at Route 46

A/N: I must thank **DarkFlarePhoenix **for making me a character to be used in this story, I am actually asking, all of the authors as well if they want to be in my story and if you don't want, you don't have to. This chapter is extremely short because of one reason. I wasn't inspired. The only thing that inspired me was Silver, DarkFlare Phoenix's character. Thanks for your reviews, please read on…

Johto Location: Intersection of Route 29 and Route 46

Destination: Cherrygrove, then Violet

Johto League Badges: 0/8

**Episode 3: The Lost Trainer on Route 46**

The warm rays of the sun were burning daylight on the intersection of Route 29 and Route 46. The three trainers, Remi, Fumiya and Ken were sitting with their Pokemon having lunch. Yes, they were feasting on deli sandwiches and Pokemon food. Suddenly, something caught Remi's attention. She turned to notice a Phanpy not that far ahead. The blue elephant Pokemon was eating leaves off a tree.

"Oh, it's so cute," said Remi.

Fumiya, who was eating at the time, looked at Remi, "What's so cute about a blue elephant?" 

"That's a Phanpy," said Ken.

Remi took out her Pokedex and scanned Phanpy.

**No. 231- Phanpy- The Long Nose Pokemon. Phanpy's big ears serve as broad fans. When it becomes hot, it flaps the ears quickly to cool itself down. Even the young are very strong.**

"Wow!" said Remi.

Fumiya looked at Ken with a weird response, and Ken gave the same response back to him. She wouldn't. Would she?

"Uh, Remi. Please tell me you aren't going to chase that Pokemon?" asked Ken.

Remi looked at Ken with a skeptical look, "Now, WHY would I do that?"

Suddenly, the Phanpy ran up to her.

"AAH!" she screamed.

Phanpy turned around and ran away. Remi couldn't believe what she did.

"WAIT! Phanpy!" she yelled.

Fumiya and Ken followed after her, "Remi! Wait up!"

They passed a sign that said:

**ENTERING ROUTE 46- DONPHAN VALLEY AHEAD**

The rocky cliffs of Donphan Valley surrounded Remi as she continued to look for Phanpy.

"Phanpy?" she asked, "Where are you? Phanpy?" 

On the other end, Fumiya and Ken walked inside, "What the heck is this place?"

"Donphan Valley. I have been here before, tons of Donphan live here. It is said that unless you are very experienced don't go to this area," said Ken.

"Well, we got to hurry Ken," said Fumiya, "Who knows where Remi could be!"

"REMI!" they began to yell.

Remi kept brushing her hair with her hairbrush as she continued to find Phanpy.

"Why am I even talking to myself? Ken was right. I am not strong to go through here," said Remi.

"Then you probably shouldn't be here at all," a voice came from behind.

Remi turned around to notice that there was a trainer behind her. She was wearing a black t-shirt with a grey vest. She wore dark blue jeans, and green fingerless gloves. Her skin was tanned, and she had her hair tied into a pony tail with bangs in front of her face with a red cloth around her head. Her gold-green black eyes stared at Remi. She also noticed a black and dark grey furry creature with golden eyes.

"What the hell is that?" asked Remi.

"Oh this is my Pokemon, DarkFlare," she said.

"DarkFlare? Never heard of it," said Remi.

The girl trainer looked at Remi for about five seconds and then continued on, "What are you doing here? You shouldn't be around," said the trainer.

"I'm looking for a wild Phanpy. I kind of scared it off," said Remi.

"There's plenty here. Welcome to Donphan Valley," she said, "The name is Silver."

"I'm Remi," she said, "For a trainer like you, you are a bit shy?"

Silver nodded, "True."

Suddenly, she turned around to notice a purple elephant with a black long tail.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?" yelled Remi.

"That's a Donphan," said Silver.

Remi checked her Pokedex, and decided not to. Donphan began to roll into a ball.

"Uh, what is it doing?" asked Remi.

"It's about to use Rollout. RUN!" she yelled.

The two trainers deliberately dashed through the valley with their arms flailing out.

"This… is… not… good," said Remi.

Silver looked at her with concern. Her face was flaming red. She was sweating and she was acting like a wild woman.

"Aah!" yelled Remi as she continued running into mayhem. More Donphan followed the one following them. Suddenly, they were surrounded by Donphan. Remi and Silver looked at each other a then toward the army of Donphan.

"Not good," said Silver.

Meanwhile, Ken and Fumiya ran looking for Remi. Fumiya and Ken were worried. Their sister is who knows where and it was their fault for not keeping track. Fumiya and Ken stopped running and looked at each other.

"Ever thought of using Salamence to find Remi?" asked Fumiya.

Ken looked at him and took out Salamence's Pokeball, "I hope you're right."

Salamence was released from his Pokeball.

"Find my sister!" said Ken. He got on and so did Fumiya. He held on to the backpack that Cyndaquil was on. They leapt into the air.

However, back at Donphan Valley, the Donphan were ready to attack.

"You ready to battle?" asked Silver.

"Um," said Remi, "I have only one Chikorita and that's it!"

"Did you take Oak's course?" asked Silver.

Remi nodded.

"Then you should know that Donphan's a ground type and all ground types are weakened when they get hit by grass, water, and ice attacks," said Silver.

Remi looked at her and then remembered that she had the type advantage.

"Let's go," said Remi, "Chikorita!"

Chikorita was released. Silver turned around to notice the Leaf Pokemon.

"Let me guess, you came from New Bark," said Silver.

"Uh-huh!" said Remi.

She turned back toward Chikorita.

"Use Razor Leaf!" yelled Remi.

Chikorita shot out a couple of green leaves that looked like razor blades. It was so sharp that the Donphan felt it was a tickle.

"Get out!" said Silver.

She pushed Remi to the dirt as Donphan began to use Rollout on Chikorita.

"Chikorita return!" yelled Remi.

Chikorita quickly returned to Remi's Poke Ball before she was smashed by Donphan.

"That was close," said Remi.

"Yeah," said Silver.

In the meantime, Ken and Fumiya were walking to notice two people. One of them seemed to look familiar.

"Remi!" said Fumiya.

Remi turned around to notice Fumiya. She looked at him and the Donphan that were coming around. But, there was also a blue elephant.

"Phanpy!" said Remi.

Phanpy fell down and as she ran to tend to her, a Donphan came up to her.

"Relax," she said, "This will only take a minute."

Donphan squealed his horn. Remi knew this was a warning sign, to quickly heal Phanpy. She took out a potion and sprayed the Pokemon. Phanpy jolted up and smiled with joy. Remi smiled as Phanpy left to be with Donphan. Ken and Fumiya slid down the ridge to meet Remi and Silver.

"Hey Remi!" said Ken, "Who's she?"

Remi pointed to Silver, "This is Silver. She was lost!"

Ken looked at her with a weird look.

"Can she come on our journey Ken?" asked Remi.

Ken looked at her and then at Silver.

"Where were you headed to?" asked Ken.

"Violet City," said Silver.

Ken nodded, "I don't see why not."

Remi nodded and hugged Ken, "Thanks, Ken!"

Fumiya turned to Silver, "I'm Fumiya and Remi's my twin sister. Ken is my older brother!"

"You guys are a family?" asked Silver, "Traveling together?" 

"Well, yeah. But, Ken already went here. Came in 3rd in the Silver Conference," said Remi.

Silver smiled and placed her hand on her hip, "Well, it's a good thing I'm going. Besides, even though my Pokemon are with me, I would still feel alone. It's nice to know that I can go with friends I can depend on. So, where are we headed off to?"

"Crazy!" said Ken, "Want to come?"

Silver giggled and suddenly, the whole entire group burst out laughing. They were laughing for so long, they couldn't breathe. Suddenly, something touched Remi's foot. She turned around to notice the Phanpy that was injured.

"Phanpy!" said Remi.

Phanpy climbed up a little and grabbed an empty Poke Ball from her socket with her nose. The ball opened causing Phanpy to be concealed in.

"Oh my," said Fumiya.

"I guess that Phanpy wanted to come along," said Silver.

"Yeah," said Remi, "Well, let's get a move on!"

They walked out of Route 46 and headed toward Route 29. Their adventures continue as the sun finally sets and night begins to consume Johto…

**To Be Continued…**

**Next Episode- The trainers arrive in Cherrygrove City and Blue Moon Falls. But, a trainer that the siblings know approaches them with anger. Who?**

**Episode 4- A Trainer's Revenge **


	4. A Trainer's Revenge

A/N: How is your summer? If it's good, great! If it isn't, well I feel sorry for you. In the meantime, here's my next chapter! And please submit more characters, the more the better! Also, on my profile soon, I will post up the trainers and their Pokemon.

Location: Cherrygrove City (FINALLY!)

Badges: 0/8

Destination: Violet City

* * *

The next night was treacherous for our heroes, as a result Fumiya, Remi, Ken and Silver got lost again twice, but still they found out where they were going.

"Where the hell are we?" asked Remi.

"I don't know," said Fumiya.

"Well, we are close to Cherrygrove City," said Ken.

Silver turned to notice a sign:

**Cherrygrove City 20 miles**

**Violet City 100 miles**

"At this rate we won't get to Violet City until next week," said Silver.

"Really," said Ken.

Suddenly, lightning struck and thunder began to rumble. The four trainers headed for cover. They were there for the last three days, watching the path of Route 29 getting flooded.

"Wow," said Remi.

"Well, I guess we wait until the rain passes over?" asked Fumiya.

Ken nodded, "Unfortunately, yeah."

The sun began to rise up to high noon. The relative humidity was off the charts. There was little to no wind on the wonderful Saturday, and Fumiya, Remi, Silver and Ken were walking in a misty forest on Route 29. Yes, they are still on that route since the last three days. Due to a major flood that occurred, the trainers couldn't leave. They finally got through it though, and they reached a path which led to a city. They finally arrived at the place they were looking for. The houses were pink with red roofs and there was a huge blue building with a red roof on it with a letter P and a smaller blue building with the SHOP sign on top.

"Guys, here we are," said Ken, "Cherrygrove City: The City of Cute, Fragrant Flowers."

"How fun," said Silver, "Let's go to the Pokemon Center! I need a rest!"

Fumiya nodded, "I agree."

Remi looked at him with a weird look as they walked toward the Pokemon Center. Little did they know was that there was a girl biting her lips, and boy was she mad.

"Oh finally, they have arrived. I can't wait to get my hands on Fumiya and Remi. And whoever that is, and KEN?"

* * *

Meanwhile…

The four trainers entered the Pokemon Center and they were met by a certain Nurse Joy.

"Hello and welcome to the Pokemon Center. We heal your Pokemon to perfect health! Since I'm not here right now and this is my computer voice, if you have no potions and any other medicine, you have come to the right place. Now, if you want to heal your Pokemon, please take a tray on the right and put your Pokeballs in, then scan it through the healing processor on your left. Afterwards, you can either book a room on line or hang out. Sorry, the café is closed. End Transmission!"

Remi turned to Fumiya, "Awkward."

The trainers took the trays and put their Pokemon in. Then, it was sent through the healing processor. The trainers waited and waited until all the Pokemon they had were fully healed.

"About time," said Remi, "In the meantime, what do we do now?"

"Well, we could ask for directions on how to get to Violet City," said Ken.

Fumiya and Remi were shocked as they looked at Ken. Ken nodded, "I could fly there, but as you can see. It wouldn't be great if I left you on the ground, you know what I mean?"

Fumiya was furious and he walked out the door to walk to an old man. He smacked dead center and he fell down.

"OW!" he yelled.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah," said Fumiya, "Who are you?"

"I'm Guide Gent. And I will give you a tour around cities like these that you need to be aware of," said Guide Gent as he pulled up his blue jacket. He grabbed Fumiya by the collar and went toward the city. Remi laughed as Fumiya was trying to let go.

"Remi, Gaku had that happened to him," said Ken, "It wasn't funny."

"I know. But, his face is priceless," said Remi.

Silver nodded and sat next to Ken, "It must be really hard being around with two brothers and two sisters."

Ken shook his head, "Actually, it's okay. I kind of like being around my siblings, even if two of them are rookie trainers."

"That's great," said Silver with a smile.

After a while, Guide Gent brought him back to his house for something that Remi would be jealous about. He walked back with a smile on his face.

"What did he give you?" asked Remi.

Fumiya pulled out a yellow navigator with a blue button, "Who needs a town map now when…"

"You got a Pokémon Navigator?" asked Ken.

"Or PokéNav!" said Fumiya.

"Well, that must be great for you," said Silver.

"I'm so jealous," said Remi.

Silver pressed a couple of buttons at the main desk to reserve a room. Then it showed a huge slot where it said "Insert Trainer ID". She took out her blue trainer card and slid it in the machine. She pressed for two rooms, one for the girls and one for the boys. She took out the card and smiled as she went toward Ken.

"Okay," said Ken, "What's up?"

"I got the room keys. I really want to see what they look like. Who wants to go?" asked Silver.

Fumiya raised his hand and he went with her to the room. While in the hall, Silver was curious about Fumiya's visit with the Guide.

"So, what did he show you?" asked Silver.

"Oh, it was just the Pokémon Center, the Mart and the way to get out of Cherrygrove City, Route 30 North to Route 31 West to Violet City. Well, if his directions are 'accurate'," said Fumiya.

She gave Fumiya the key as they entered their rooms. The rooms had bunk beds, a desk, a television, a bathroom and on the pillows were little chocolates in the room.

"I got to say," said Fumiya, "I love this!"

Fumiya went back to the lobby and gave his key to Ken and picked up a flyer. A flyer was a picture of a waterfall and a blue moon in the sky.

"Where's this?" asked Fumiya.

"Oh," said Ken, "That's Blue Moon Falls!"

"Blue Moon, eh?" asked Fumiya, "There's a ceremony representing the Wooper and the Quagsire with round objects, eh?"

Suddenly, little did they know, one of the Pokeballs came out of Fumiya's pocket. And it was taken by a mysterious figure.

The sun was about to set and it was time for dinner at the café and a call to mom about their exciting visit. She was impressed that all three of them were there with a new trainer. She couldn't wait for them to come home soon. Fumiya walked out the center doors to notice a trainer he saw two weeks ago.

"So, Fumiya. How's your journey?" the familiar voice asked.

Fumiya turned around to notice Mai smiling, "You."

"Yeah," said Mai, "It's me!"

Remi and Ken walked out and their jaws dropped. Silver remained speechless as she turned to them, "Who's she?"

"She's the ass hole I met on the way out of New Bark. What brings you back here you rotten excuse for a trainer?" asked Remi.

"I'm here to GET what I want, which is to knock out the Minamoto Family and make the Stevens superior, and also get rid of your friend too," said Mai.

Silver jumped in her face, "Excuse me? Just who the hell do you think you are? You have no right to talk to my friends!"

"Uh, yeah I do. I have proper authority unlike you, lard!" said Mai.

"Lard? You think I'm animal fat!" said Silver.

"Yeah," said Mai.

"Oh no. Not today," said Silver, "Now, you, yes YOU have made me mad. SO mad, I want to kill you. Now, I want to battle you!" said Silver.

"But, Silver. Are you sure you want to battle her?" asked Remi.

"Yeah, leave it to the family Silver," said Ken.

"I CAN FIGHT MY OWN BATTLES!" yelled Silver.

Mai smiled as she began to battle Silver. Silver and Mai went to the farthest place. In the forest, battles were always allowed. It was never allowed in the cities. Mai smiled as she took out her first Pokemon of the day. She smiled with a retarded look and Silver wasn't amused. She tightened her bandana and took out her Pokeball.

"Prepare to lose," said Silver, "Go, DarkFlare!"

Her dark Pokemon appeared for battle. In the meantime, Mai smiled sheepishly, "You know, it's a good thing I still have my TOTODILE!"

Totodile was released from his Pokeball and he acted like an innocent bystander.

"Totodile, use Scratch!" said Mai.

Silver shook her head, "Dark Flare, Double Team!"

As Totodile attacked, Dark Flare began to multiply himself.

"Quick Attack!" said Silver.

Quickly, DarkFlare jumped up and tackled Totodile. Totodile wasn't going to give up yet. It was only just a tickle for Totodile.

"Totodile, Rage!"

Totodile began to build up steam. Remi and Fumiya turned to Ken, "Ken, what is Rage?"

Ken looked worried on his face and turned to Remi and Fumiya.

"Rage is an attack that if a Pokemon gets attacked, the attacked Pokemon gains a lot of attack power and could possibly knock out the opposing Pokemon in one hit!"

Remi's eyes grew as she saw that, "Oh my!"

Fumiya shook his head as he saw this battle.

"DarkFlare, use Faint Attack!"

DarkFlare turned to the right and so did Totodile. Suddenly he was tackled by DarkFlare. It was a critical hit and now it was almost time for Totodile to lose. Totodile jumped up and scratched DarkFlare. DarkFlare looked at her trainer as he fainted.

"DarkFlare!" yelled Silver.

"Ha!" said Mai, "You can't win."

Remi stepped forward, "No, you can't."

"Oh please, let's see how your Pokemon does with my strong Totodile," said Mai.

Remi threw out Phanpy.

"Phanpy!" it said cheerfully.

"Phanpy?" asked Mai, "Never seen one of those. Give me the Phanpy!"

"Get your own!" said Remi, "Knock him out Phanpy, Rollout!"

Phanpy rolled into a blue ball and headed for Totodile. Totodile jumped up as Phanpy rolled around the field. Totodile tried to scratch it, but it didn't work. Suddenly, it hit Totodile and Totodile smacked back into Mai.

"What's Rollout?" asked Mai.

"I'm glad you asked retard!" said Remi, "Every time Phanpy rolls, it gains so much strength; Totodile wouldn't be able to make an enraged Scratch attack. So, HA! You lose!" said Remi.

"I can't wait to get you for this Remi, Silver, you idiots!" she screamed. And once again, she left for home.

"Wow, what a crybaby," said Silver.

The moon finally was shining in the sky as trainers and many people attended this celebration for the Quagsire at Blue Moon Falls. Fumiya and Remi were astonished as the Pokemon kept jumping up and down being happy. Fumiya was glad but realized that he was missing something.

"Where's my Pokeball?" asked Fumiya.

He then noticed a Wooper with it celebrating it. Suddenly, the red laser of the Pokeball swept him up.

"I guess I got a Wooper," said Fumiya, depressed.

"Woopers are cute. You'll love him," said Silver.

"Uh, no. I won't," said Fumiya.

"Yes, you will," said Silver.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"No!"

"Yes! I mean!" said Fumiya.

"HA! You will," said Silver.

As the four trainers head back toward the Pokemon Center for their next day out, they begin to learn to trust each other. However, out from the woods a mysterious figure was in the woods with a speaker in his hand.

"Sir, Lugia, Raikou and Suicune with a trainer are heading to the center," said the voice.

"Follow them," said the person on the intercom.

A/N: Ha, cliffhanger!

**Next Episode, Due to looking at the PokeNav the trainers come to a preserve only to notice that they will be trapped find out on Stand By Me!  
**

**Episode 5- Trapped **


	5. Double Battle Mayhem

A/N: I want to make a major apology to all. I never finished this because I was stuck, so I decided to change the chapter. I hope it's okay with you guys… I actually did have a plan. I may come with a theme song for the series… lol. Originally, it's supposed to be known as "Trapped", but Double Battle Mayhem is a lot easier.

* * *

Badges: 0/8

Location: Route 30 North to Route 31 West

Destination: Violet City

Weather: Sunny, 67 degrees

* * *

_Last time…_

_Remi and Fumiya, twins of the Minamoto Family decide to go on a Pokemon journey to help out the family. On the way, they meet a Pokemon Hunter, who called their older brother Ken, the Legend of the North Wind. Next, they meet Silver, a lost trainer on Route 46. There, Remi catches a Phanpy. As they arrived in Cherrygrove City, Mai challenges them to fight. She loses. And the trainers continue on their way… but, what plan is set up for them?_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Double Battle Mayhem**

**Violet City- 70 miles**

**Route 31- 40 miles**

"I wish we had a car," said Remi.

"Oh, Remi. If you can make it to Cherrygrove," said Fumiya, "Then this will be a piece of cake."

"He's right," said Ken.

"Really?" asked Remi, "Oh, please."

"Seriously," said Silver, "Besides, we need to get our blood pumping for the first gym. Let's move!"

"Oh boy," said Remi, complaining.

"Can't wait to get to Violet City!" said Fumiya.

Ken nodded as they looked at the route. The trainers stood at where they were. There were trees on either side with a brown dirt path that was heading up a steep hill with a green sign that said 'Trainer Tips' on the right hand side.

"Wow," said Remi, "A steep hill."

"Wow, we'll be hiking today," said Silver.

"Let's all walk. Come on!" said Fumiya.

Without a word, the trainers went up to walk. Even though, one person was totally complaining the whole time they were climbing.

* * *

The winds were blowing like crazy. The trees that surrounded Route 30 were Fumiya was leading the way as they were heading up a huge hill. They were on their way to Violet City, for the first gym badge. Ken and Silver were behind him. However, Remi was breathing from behind, bringing up the rear.

"Come on," said Fumiya, looking at her, "Remi, we're almost up the hill."

Remi looked up in response, "Go on without me."

Silver rolled her eyes as she saw Remi collapse on to the grassy hill. She dragged her up the hill with Remi's face gliding with the dirt.

"You are a terrible hiker," said Silver, "Didn't you guys ever climb a mountain?"

Ken went to say something, but Silver snapped her fingers, "I know you did."

"No," said Fumiya, "And I'm fine. Remi hates physical exertion."

Silver pulled Remi up to her feet and gave her a face palm, "Get… used to it!"

Remi rubbed her head as she walked up with the rest of the group. They were walking through trees and bushes. Tons of Spinarak and Ledyba were surrounding the area as the group continued marching forward. Remi sighed as she looked at the beautiful grass.

"So," she said, "How long till we get there?"

"It's a far walk," said Silver, "We have about 100 miles from here."

"100?" asked Remi, sighing, "Ew… do we have breaks?"

Ken turned around to Silver with a puzzled look, "Why? I never took any rests in between cities when I first trained. Go to a Pokemon Center, that's a rest stop."

"Because, we've been traveling all morning!" said Remi, looking at the trees, "We just left Cherrygrove City five hours ago!"

"Wow, five hours of walking?" asked Fumiya, rolling his eyes, "That's good for your health."

"HEY!" said Remi, walking toward Fumiya. Her face was storming red as she stammered up the hill. Instantly, he was grabbed by her collar, "You calling me fat?"

"No," said Fumiya, waving his finger at Remi, "Try implying or inferring what I said, you'll understand."

Ken turned to Fumiya. He grabbed his shoulder and squeezed it. Fumiya jolted as Ken pointed his finger toward him, "You should shut your mouth if you know what's good for you."

Silver giggled as Fumiya was released. Silver then saw his evil look. Fumiya's eyes were red with anger as she turned away. Fumiya sighed as they continued on their way.

As they continued on their way, they sighed as Ken began to think, "I still don't get why that guy in Palm Hills called me the Legend of the North Wind."

Silver looked at him, "Whoa! What's going on?"

The three trainers looked at each other and Ken looked at Silver, "Well, these hunters are after us for some reason."

Silver looked at Fumiya, "What?"

"Yeah," said Fumiya, "Ken was called the Legend of the North Wind for a reason. We need to know why."

Silver looked at the three of them, "This seems really weird, but ever heard of the prophecy?"

"What prophecy?" asked the three trainers.

Silver sighed as she walked toward a rock and sat down on it. The other trainers also sat down as Silver began to clear her throat, "Ever heard of the Darkopalypse?"

"No," said Ken, shaking his head.

"The prophecy is when five young trainers from an unpopular family are fused with the five Johto legends, a mysterious power is unfolded that could bring peace. If fallen into the wrong hands, the legendary beasts will arise and destroy," said Silver, looking at them.

Fumiya and Remi looked at each other and then at Ken. Ken then turned to Silver in response, "No way."

"Way," said Silver.

* * *

As they continued on their way, the trainers were literally looking at the trees that swayed back and forth. Silver just kept looking straight at the trees as they continued to walk. However, as Ken was using the PokéNav, he never expected to veer to the right of the path. Yes, Route 30 split into two for some reason and they literally were heading in the wrong direction. But, did they notice? Nope.

However, they were met by an incredible fate. No sooner Ken stepped on something, a twig snapped. Silver watched as the brown cage came down on top of them. Pushing Fumiya out of the way, Remi and Ken tried to escape, but they were captured.

"FUMIYA! SILVER!" said Remi, "Get us out of here!"

"Cyndaquil," said Fumiya, throwing his Poké Ball in the air, "Destroy the brown cage with your Tackle attack!"

"DarkFlare, Tackle!" said Silver, throwing the Poké Ball.

The two Pokémon were released from their Poké Balls, scratching and tackling the cage. However, it was impenetrable.

"No way!" said Fumiya.

Remi looked at the cage. It was wood like as she turned toward Ken, "Is it possible…"

"Try Chikorita," said Ken.

Remi nodded as Chikorita popped out of her Poké Ball. Chikorita tried tackling it from the inside. It didn't seem to work.

"Razor Leaf!" said Remi.

A cluster of leaves came out of Chikorita's leaf, shooting at the brown cage. The brown cage was scratched, not cut all the way through. Remi sighed as she took a breath, "Now, what are we going to do?"

Suddenly, there was a bit of laughter in the woods. The trainers quickly turned to see a shadowy figure appear in the woods, now revealing himself. He was wearing a black costume with red hair and green eyes. However, he was wearing two white stripes on his body.

"Welcome, Johto Legend spirits. I think it's time to show my face. I'm the Pokémon Hunter that has been on your tail," he said, "And now, I have exactly what I want."

"And what is that?" asked Fumiya.

"You'll find out," said the Pokémon Hunter, "Now, let's defeat you."

All Fumiya could do was stand. He froze. The words of the Pokémon Hunter caused him to feel a little bit frighten him. He was shaking, literally shaking. Silver, even though she was not part of the legendary duo felt the same way, shaken, yet unstirred. The Pokémon Trainers looked at each other as the Pokémon Hunter released two Pokémon from his belt. The Pokémon were released to reveal them in existence. One was a purple snake Pokémon with yellow stripes on his body with yellow eyes and the other one was a blue bat with white fangs. However, it had no eyes.

"What the heck?" asked Silver.

"Great," said Fumiya, checking his Pokédex.

**No. 23- Ekans: The Snake Pokémon. It always hides in grass. When first born, it has no poison, so its bite is painful, but harmless. **

**No. 41- Zubat: The Bat Pokémon. Capable of flying safely in dark places, it emits ultrasonic cries to check for any obstacles.**

"Figures," said Fumiya, "Let's do this!"

"You got it," said Silver.

_**Battle Situation:**_

_**Pokémon Hunter's Ekans vs. Fumiya's Cyndaquil**_

_**Pokémon Hunter's Zubat vs. Silver's DarkFlare**_

_**Double Battle**_

_**Battle Begin!**_

"Smokescreen," said Fumiya.

Cyndaquil released a puff of smoke from the back of its body, covering the whole entire field. The Pokémon Hunter was coughing as Ekans and Zubat were unable to see.

"Zubat," said the Pokémon Hunter, "Use Supersonic!"

With his command, a loud wave of energy appeared. However, Fumiya closed his eyes and ears as he felt the powerful waves of echolocation. As it stopped, he looked at Cyndaquil. It seemed he was unaffected and DarkFlare had the same thing.

"Nice," said Fumiya, "Now, Tackle!"

As Cyndaquil went to attack, it didn't attack Ekans. It attacked Fumiya instead. Fumiya yelled as he landed on the ground.

"Hey, what gives?" asked Fumiya.

"He's confused," said Ken, "You tell him what to do, but he's confused on who to attack."

"Ekans, Poison Sting!" yelled the hunter.

As Ekans opened its mouth, white stingers came out, shooting the ground. Cyndaquil rolled over, having fun as the needles were on the ground.

"DarkFlare, use Pursuit on Zubat!" yelled Silver.

Quickly, the Pokémon tackled into Zubat. Zubat yelled as it hit Ekans. Ekans landed on the ground. Suddenly, Cyndaquil rolled back up, shaking its head.

"Nice, he snapped out. Cyndaquil, Tackle!" yelled Fumiya.

Without hesistation, Cyndaquil tackled both Pokémon into the Pokémon Hunter. The Pokémon Hunter yelled as he landed on the ground. A black switch flew out of his hand and into Fumiya's. Fumiya pressed the green button, causing the cage to break down. Remi ran right toward them with Ken close behind. The Pokémon Hunter got up and looked at them.

"Anything to say before I blow you into pieces?" asked Ken.

"Uh," said Pokémon Hunter, "I failed and you will get yours?"

Without hesitation, he scampered off, leaving. The trainers sighed as they looked at each other and then at the Pokémon. Cyndaquil jumped on to Fumiya's shoulder. Without a word, they walked off toward the grass.

"So," said Ken, "That was scary all by itself."

"Yep," said Fumiya, "That trainer was a sore loser to begin with."

"That was scary though. I'm afraid to find out who the real boss is," said Remi.

"We will be ready by then," said Silver.

The trainers nodded as they kept continuing on toward Violet City. And so far, it was still early in the afternoon to continue on forward…

* * *

_**Next Chapter…**_

_**So, getting lost, the trainers arrive at Mr. Pokémon's House, who has an egg for them to keep. On the way out, they notice the Dark Cave where another trainer is lost. Find out next time!**_

**Chapter 6: Dark Discoveries**

A/N: Hopefully, next chapter won't be as delayed. So sorry, please review. :D


End file.
